


I've lived an Eternity

by 1st_of_his_name_his_MAJASTY1



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art, BAMF Uchiha Sasuke, Canon-Typical Violence, Cross-cultural, Cultural References, F/F, F/M, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Musical Instruments, Nonbinary Orochimaru (Naruto), Poetry, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Build, Transitioning, Uchiha Sasuke Needs a Hug, Uchiha Sasuke-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1st_of_his_name_his_MAJASTY1/pseuds/1st_of_his_name_his_MAJASTY1
Summary: In the split seconds before the six-paths Chibaku Tensei seals her completely, Kaguya touches the skin of Indra.She smiles, anticipating her return.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Ootsutsuki Kaguya/Uchiha Sasuke, Ootsutsuki Momoshiki/Other(s), Otsutsuki Urashiki/Uchiha Sasuke, Toneri/Sasuke
Comments: 19
Kudos: 48





	1. 1000 years ago | 1000 years after

They slam into her shoulders, seals activated. Kaguya nearly wails as her chakara is ripped from her body, as her conciousness is repressed into nothingness. The tears fall and her gaze is lost- unseeing as pain eats at her flesh and soul, digesting her very ego- and she lifts her head to look at her children, _grandchildren.._ , she has to remind herself, _just like Hagoromo and Hamura, is there even a difference_. Its hard to think, milisenconds are passing as the seal does its work, already, she is fading..dying because this might as well be death. Ashura and Indra stare at her as she is sealed _, cold..,_ its enough to clench her heart with hurt.

 _Is there even a difference, the children of my children have betrayed me. Is it my destiny to be hurt like this?_

_It hurts,_ she thinks, _it hurts...stop it..please.._ an imperceptible gasp of despair leaves her mouth, she tries to speak, to beg them not to do this; her eyes, no Byakugan, for her chakara has been stolen( _again_ ), searches pleadingly between the two of them. "Plea..please...", she manages to stutter, the effort more strenuous than contionous inter-dimensional travel...it sacks her dry. _Cold,_ she thinks...looking at them. _Is there even a difference_ , the thought pulsed within her soul- her mind can't function anymore so its usless to think. Ashura is just like Hagoromo...a blazing star of power, an intensity that embraces all and rebells against darkness... _against me._ Indra is like Hamura, a quiet moon...alone..in the darkness; the description rattles her soul..because she feels, _Hamura does not dwell in the dark..._

Her eyes widen.

_They've hurt you...Indra.._ only those who know pain stay in the darkness...only those who've been broken...betrayed, _like I was betrayed..._ the notion of Indra's turmoil reinvigorates her and her eyes lay heavy on his, revealing everything to him. _I will not fail this day-_ Kaguya is filled with a sudden happiness, a joy that energises her, this offering given to her by the very world that deemed to destroy her- she moves her arm, bones snapping as the seal deams to restrict her further. " I...love you...", its a whisper thats pushed aside by the winds however she sees their attention flexed, "...Indra..". 

His eyes widen slightly when she finishes, his brother's gaze sharp and unforgiving, Kaguya nearly grins at Ashura's suspision. Her hand has nearly reaches him, fingers inches away from the soft paleness of his cheek. Sasuke grips harshly upon her wrist, mis-matched eyes peircing her face, suspicious. Kaguya glances at him, submissive to his power- _because I am weak now,_ she thinks...... _because he is like me,_ she feels. " I will always love you.." Perhaps it was her narcissism...perhaps he really did provoke from a motherly kind of love, perhaps it was because they were so similar when it came to pain...whatever it was...Indra Oostustukie was the perfect vessel...

..so when her fingers brushed his cheek, allowed by the slight hesitence of his grip, by the yearn suffocated deep within his eyes, Kaguya knew that it was her destiny to be reborn again...born through the soul and body of her grandchild, _The Moon of Solitude..._ the seal shut off anything further, her mind ruined into apathy, her power sealed and ripped from her, her soul regressed and body shrivled into the state of an Outer Demon Statue. The **Six-paths: Chibaku Tensei seal** had completed its duty.

Oostustukie Kaguya had been sealed within her Ice Dimension, no longer a threat to the Earth, team 7 had returned to their home planet, awaited by the The Sage of Six Paths himself. Seeking the confirmation of their answers, he was not really surprised when his elder son rejected Ninshu, again, and he was not really surprised when his younger son beat some sence into his older sibling. Fate was like a river, Hagoromo would think, it flowed and traveled in all directions but ultimately...it always went forward, on the same path..with the same inevitable outcome.

How wrong he was..he would later think. 


	2. We lay our hearts bare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaguya does not waste a second.

Naruto glares at the Uchiha...at Indra. They've danced this dance before, centeries ago, four years ago and now again. But this time will be different, this time he'll change Sasuke for sure, he'll end this nonsensical feud with his elder brother once and for all. He is shocked though, Sasuke's words peircing his ideology.

"I won't let you go willingly into the darkness, teme....I won't let you throw away everything Itachi has done for you...and I won't allow you to become like Kaguya", because he _feels_ her chakara inside Sasuke, feels it pulsing like a heartbeat within the Uchia. "Are you really this power hungry Sasuke!" _How could he!?_ He must have absorbed some of Kaguya's chakara whilst they were fighting, the blond thinks- outraged that Sasuke was this far gone. 

Naruto misses the surprise in Sasuke's eyes when he yells his last line, he misses the narrowing of Indra's brows. He is too focused on ending their feud, to focused on chastising Sasuke. _Ill end this once and for all,_ he promises himself.

* * *

Kakashi tells him that he is still a wanted criminal, that despite being instrumental in saving their world the other four great villages still do not trust him. Kakashi says these things with the face of an Hokage, _the village must always come first._ They have decided that a two-year sentence of isolated incaceration is enough to appease the shinobi world. 

The prison, Sasuke learns, is heavily fortified; an elite class of anbu guard every sector the building, its cells housed 200meters within the ground, locked off by Fuuinjustu that isolates the space within it, nearly making a separate dimension out of the room.

When his eyes and chakara are sealed, they tell him that he should be honoured, the prison is reserved for for the most dangerous shinobi, " _scum who threatened the world at large, who rejected their share in life and sought to steal everyone else's"._

"You'll be fed three times a week through the latch. You will see no one. You will hear no one. You wont even smell what's beyond the door. You'll stay in this darkness every second of everyday", the cruel sadistic-ness dripping from the voice attracts his attention. Sasuke turns his head to the origin of the voice, _he must have lost someone during the war...._ the thought floats within his mind.

Both are clueless to the smirk that spreads upon the Rabbit Goddess's lips.

Before he can answer, the door bangs hard- shut -and the seals flair to life, a golden red that gives a benign beauty to the constructs meant to aid in his misery. He is not angry about it though. Sasuke understands why this is happening, he knows that were it not for Naruto, he'd likely have been executed. 

The Uchiha moves to the end of the room, the seal and blindfold negating any sence of vision and not having his chakara he can't feel his way around the room; as he slides his hand against the walls, Sasuke realises that this room is very, very, small. Its width, he estimates, is lessor than the full span of both his outstretched arms and he can walk six steps before reaching the end of its length where a few cushions were dumped, stale and dusty. Sasuke feels as though he is in a void, were his eyes unsealed he thinks that he would still see a black nothingness.

Rigid shoulders slumped slightly and his head bowes.."...Come out..", its spoken so softly, the air that travels along with the words barely touch his lips. As though commanded by the words a translucent shape of pale chakara clips itself together infront of the Uchiha, the figure of a women- a goddess - materializing, it sounds like boiling water, wet bubbles rumbling as Kaguya Oostustukie took form. The sea blue chakara gradually morphed into softer colours, a chalk white spreading against limbs and skin, livelier creamy colours decorating her robe and hair. When she had fully formed, Kaguya landed gently on the ground. 

There was a poignant silence between them; Sasuke stood calmly in the dark room, an immence, sudden, tiredness coiling about his bones. _Does it ever end,_ he thought, feeling numb. "When did you realize?" Kaguya's quiet voice breathed into the silence, a voice that knew one thousand years of disuse. Sasuke turned his head to her direction, she was a threat, a villain that had to be destroyed...for some reason, he could not motivate himself into fury and determination. _He was tired._ "You're supposed to be sealed", because he had felt it, he'd seen her form being digressed with his Rinningan. Kaguya remained silent, her pale eyes simply staring at Sasuke. Normally she would have clouted such insolence. "I am sealed", she said instead...it'd be wrong to expect humility from him, who dared to rise above the current world's leaders, who dared to rebel against her. Sasuke was dead silent at her answer, his body langauge remained the same throughout their entire interaction..and yet Kaguya could sense the shift of his mood. She took a few steps toward him- Sasuke would have moved back but that was pointless in this room- and brought her right hand to his cheek, something like a smile playing softly on her features. "I am sealed..", she continued, "...but I am also within you...you did sense my presence after all". The action throws a nostalgic sensation at Sasuke, he instantly recalls the moment after he and Naruto had used the Rikidou Senning's seal on her; the softness of her palm, the feeling of liquid air seeping into his skin. Were they not sealed, his eyes would sharpen at the memory. 

"What did you do?" Her hand is slapped away and his tone dances with anger, teeth gritting. _Its not safe to tell him everything now...but I have to say something._ He'd shut her out otherwise. Undisturbed, Kaguya returns her hand to his cheek and Sasuke visibly stiffens at the gesture, " I swea-!", "Its called a Karma seal..", her quiet voice soothes over the anger in his, "..It will allow you to gain all of my power..", the words push Sasuke's emotions into surprise but before he can do anything she continues, "...there is a cost..". 

She leaves it there, stepping away from him. Sasuke is almost dumbfounded at all of this; she forced herself into him because she wanted to give him power!? The idea wrecks apart any semblance of control, "Did I ask you for your fucking power!?" He shouts, disgust building within him; it stinks, he feels corrupted, violated..and it surges him on, "I want nothing to do with you! Nothing! I'd seal you a hundred times over if I cou-!" Kaguya smacks him, hard. "Don't you dare say that!" The force of it slams him against the wall- the seals flash- and Sasuke screams as he is electrified, steam sizzling from moist skin. "Indra!", Kaguya yells, alarm ripping its way into her heart, _her grandchild, her vessel...she doesn't know,_ before he falls he is already within her arms. Sasuke feels like pools of lava is dropping from his skin, the pain singes against his body....cooled down by gentle hands that carrass his form soothingly; blind and saw, he feels himself enclosed within an embrace of warmth, his head resting between a neck and shoulder....its..comforting, he thinks, the dull burn fading. Kaguya wraps her arms tighter, chisled muscle pressing into her softer body, her heart beats fast- racing- as her eyes stare vacantly into the blackness of Sasuke's cell.

* * *

Ripples of nausea pulse against his head..as though his brain were a boat rocked viciously against swaying tides; Sasuke groaned softly, his body felt like ramen noodles, floopy, weak and shapeless. Easing away the dull ach in his muscles was a warm sensation- smooth silk upon a delicate form- that tightned slightly as he stired awake. He would have opened his eyes, he would have moved away but the numb-filled feeling in his cells and the seal across his eyes prevented that luxury; but with the attempt to move came the recollection of what lead him here- a spiteful confrontation, the body-killing sting of one hundred thousand volts raging within his nervous system...and then nothing.

"You should not move..", she said, that grating soft voice filling his ears. Kaguya's pale eyes stared at the Uchiha, she held him as though he were her first born, "..without my chakara in your body you are recovering slowly". Sasuke did not miss the possesive tone dripped from her words as mentioned "chakara". He ignored her...moving his only arm away from her abdomen- the pain shot up his limb like a kunai dragging aginst his bone marrow- and a gasp rushed past his starch lips, a horrible 'pang' of pain stopping him from doing anything further. He heard her sigh- its breath cascading against his left cheek, letting him know just how intimate their current positions were- as he felt a pair gentle hands land upon his skin, forheard and neck. The urge to swat her like a fly was unbearable, "Get your hands off me", his words seethed with contempt. This time it was Kaguya's turn to ignore the Uchiha; still having her hands where she layed them, the Oostustukie Princess poured some of her chakara into Sasuke. A swirling ball of energy formed in the Uchiha's gut, passing through the seals Konoha had used to cut him off from his chakara reserves; it was mesmerizing, like thick honey gliding against his skin, a cold warmth that unburdened his body of pain, eliciting an undesired pleasure that had him clenching his jaw.

Sasuke would be lying if he said it did not feel good but his pride and his disgust for his helper forced him to remain still. The moment she had finished, he instantly seperated himself from her embrace..walking to the very end of the cell- careful not to touch the wall. Kaguya remained seated on the floor...were his eyes working, Sasuke would have noted the odd patches of transparency that glimmered about the Princess's form. Having used the chakara that maintained her celestial body, Kaguya was beginning to experience the nasty tendrills of exhaustion. "....I will not be able to stay for much longer...", he could not see her affliction..but he could hear the subtle weakness in her voice. The Uchiha had his face aimed at her genral direction, "If you expect a thank you, you will not get it". It was final, harsh. She did not expect a 'thank you' however...Kaguya was not even sure why she had done what she did; an instinct to _protect_ him had enveloped her will, it had swallowed her whole, pushing his well being to the forefront of her mind. Kaguya glanced at Sasuke, her eyes widened- a deep breath filling her lungs- as she saw two almost invisible portrutions upon the crown of his head. A smile braced her lips... _f_ _orcing my chakara through the karma seal will quicken the metamorphosis..,_ it was ridiculous the amount of pleasure that thought gave her. _It will not be long, I will make my return,_ Kaguya was unable to deny the happiness that bloomed in her chest; she should not be surprised however, Uchiha Sasuke was the reincarnation of Indra- The elder child of her first son- its only natural that his body would accept the seal this perfectly. The smile is still on her face when she speaks, "You are my vessel..Indra..your saftey has become my priority",again in that soft tone that belighs she had never needed to raise her voice when dealing with others. "God..you sound just like Orochimaru", Sasuke said, a sour pull dragging at his lips. Kaguya frowned, not knowing who he was talking about..but the implications of his words did not sit well with her. She raised herself, voice hard even as her form began to fade away.."You belong to me. No other shall dare touch you". The almost maniacal possesiveness stuns Sasuke more than the words themselves. Before he can answer, Kaguya has already faded away.

Its almost four days later when she next appears, that same 'boiling-water' sound filling the void of his room as her chakara molded a psuedo physical body. Sasuke's form almost deflates when he hears the 'rustle' of her clothing on the floor.. _I was really beginning to like the quietness,_ he thinks, not in the mood to deal with alien as of now. Kaguya looks down at the Uchiha, taking note of his appearence; a black cotton shirt and pants that dont fit too tightly- a repulsive sensation worms its way into heart- and the growing length of his hair nearly sweeps away it away, she does not smile..but the sentiment remains deep within her eyes. _An Oostustukie must always have long hair.._ it is one of the many ways her nobility is presented..she frowns however, noticing that his brows are not short like hers... _my horns are growing though.._ she observes and it provokes a sincere feeling of approval within her; what was once two unnoticeable bulges on his head had now become sharp extensions of bone reaching for the sky, _still some way to go...but the progress is beautiful._

"Are you just going to stand there and stare? What do you want?", Sasuke demanded, oblivious to the internal dialogue Kaguya has regarding his appearance. The Rabbit Goddess brushes off the blantant rudeness- _Iam spoiling this child,_ she thinks- and proceeds to sit down, her hair and clothes covering the entire floor as though it were running water spilling from a tap. She takes a moment to pat the folds of her outfit, straightening out any unpleasant wrinkles before her hands landed on her thighs. "Submitting to Ashura's path will be your downfall". The line is so unexpected that it takes him a few seconds to fully register it..but when he does Sasuke's brows furrow beneath the blindfold. He is really not in the mood for this. Deciding that ignoring her is better than entertaining this nonsence, the Uchiha breathes in softly and opts for a meditating pose; legs folded horizontally, his palms are flat on his knees.

Kaguya narrows her eyes, _the insolence..._ she presses her lips stiffly together, wanting to backhand him for such rudeness; but its the idea of his, of their, suffering that holds her back; the memories of mismatched eyes that widened when she told _she_ loved him. Not Ashura, not children who clung to the light..but her...her who knew the darkness, who knew instantly the path he had chosen before Ashura had cut out Indra's heart and replaced it with a copy of his own. The idea that he had chosen a life similar to the one she had lived eased away her anger at his attitude...replacing it with something softer..."Sasuke..", and she is surprised as well, her tone almost pleading, as his head lifts up in response to her plea. For a moment, it seems as though he remembers as well...the similarities they share. 

Sasuke's defensive walls seem to lower; his face easing into calmness..replacing the stony visage that had been there moments earlier. He feels...drained. "....I am tired..", he says, the sentence is born in the midst of all the hurt and confusion boxing against his soul, the paradoxes, the lies, bonds, rage, misery, love, duty...Sasuke feels them pull at him from all angles..its ripping him apart. "...If Naruto can fix this world...why should I get in the way of that...". She hears his doubt however..the fear that in the end..nothing would be fixed..that everything would be but another form of the same hell that had tormented them since the beginning. She wants to hold him..she wants to slap him. _Fight for your world,_ she wishes to yell, _Ill protect you from the world_ , she wishes to whisper. "...Naruto is better than the both of us..", because at the end he had become just like Kaguya and Madara, world domination shinning as the answer. Naruto saved him from their mistakes though..Sasuke thinks.

"..is he?", she asks and he answers almost immediately. "You, I , and Madara would've plunged the world into darkness and tyranny to keep peace, we would have killed endlessly, we would have taken the freedom of people to choose their lives for themselves, we would have made them what we saw fit", he is passionate as he scolds them..himself included. Kaguya's eyes turn cold, "You speak as though Ashura has not done this already", the words are a splash of water against his drowsy brain but before he can answer, he _feels_ her sifting through his mind, a silken strand of foreigness that forces him to press his hand against the ground, he doubles over against the sensation, toes curling. With a smile that screamed of cruelty Kaguya continued, knowing her following words would be a catalyst, " Itachi himself told you that had he not munipulated you, you would never have turned out like this", its vicious to bring up Sasuke's brother like this..but she has to make him realize. "Don't you dare speak of Itachi!" He yells at her, something akin to panic swimming below the tone of his voice. Cruel, Kaguya barges on, "Do you remember his last words?", she asks, "Do you remember what he told you, Sasuke?" Its unnecessary to ask...because he knows..he would never forget those words. And Kaguya, already understanding the frame of his mindset, hammerrd the final nail in the coffin, "Does Naruto accept you for who you are Sasuke? Who you are willing to become?" The Uchiha's jaw clenches..and Kaguya smiles..because..they both know the answer to that.

"The people you share your closest bonds with never seem to want you for who you truly are...when you needed love Itachi tainted you with hatred to you turn you into his idea of a hero....and when you needed jutice for your family...Naruto demanded that you make your friends more important than the mother that loved you, the farther that protected you, the brother that killed for you and the clan that would have supported you....is that fair..Sasuke? Tell me...when you and Ashura fought...do you think his intentions were to save the world from you...or turn you into who he wanted you to be..?", the excitment of her tone is picking up, her words like giant darts hammered into the vulnerability of his soul, "..Everyone has always wanted you to be something...a protector of Konoha...a powerful Uchiha...a best friend...a lover...who ever wanted you to simply be Uchiha Sasuke?" She ends...bitterly however; the stiffness of his legs, the contenmpt in his clenched lips, the rigidness in his jaw..these things tell her just how much her words effect him...the small little flaws in the hearts of those who say they love him.. _it is not that I want to be cruel to him,_ because that is unnecessary and counterproductive... _I need him focused on not giving his soul to these people._

Her last question though..is answered by a voice that she barely hears, a tone of longing so deep- rooted and buried within him- she nearly takes his hand in hers..

"....mother loved me.."

Sasuke does not know it yet but those words personify the doubt that had been swirling within him since his Mongekou Sharingan awakened. He remebers it vividly..the love she showered him with and he longs for it..to be allowed to exist like that...free..unburdened and taken care of. It almost makes him hate himself- Kaguya sees the tears fall...pushed through eyelids shut blind. Its the muffled sob that does it, demanding her love, she moves closer to him and her arms find their way around Sasuke's form. Sasuke does not resist..his contempt for her drowned by the need to comforted..

_Endure..he would have said..use the pain as fuel for your fires...the power of the uchiha is born from pain and hatred...yet there was nothing to burn..nothing to really live for..his embers had been flushed out when Naruto defeated him._

I am so tired.

Sasuke felt her chakara seeping into him again, a viscous silk of power..he laughed loudly, the sound akin to the cries of a hawk having its wings butchered off- a bloody mess of death and suffering. "...You're a hypocrite". It was not accusing, just a silent utter of words against the bosom of a women who, like everyone, was merly using him for something. She heard his words, heard the defeat in them..again..and brought her face lower..lips brushing against a pale forhead, she closed her eyes, "..I do not want to die..Sasuke. I want to live. You are my chance at life again". Her confession nearly surprises her...but it makes sense, she supposes. _Indra takes after me. "..._ but..you will get to live with me...I will live as you..and you will as me".

He says nothing. But she feels him ease within her arms.

Kaguya and her reincarnated grandchild are moon-like entities; white bodies that exist in the vast darkness of creation, apart of it..within it. always empowered by it. They are creatures to whom the songs of misery have always been sang to. Kaguya the beginning. Sasuke the end. And as he lay within her arms..Sasuke considers that perhaps this was his destiny...to become her utterly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!! I hope you are enjoying the destive season. Finally published the new chapter and I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> I am in this constant flux of wanting to rush with the story yet also wanting to take my time with it so it makes sense.
> 
> Anywho this chapter essentially deals with Kaguya immediately exerting her influence on Sasuke and honestly with the way things played out in the last chapters/episodes of Naruto, she couldn't have asked for a more..pliant vessel. 
> 
> Sasuke is in a very very vunruble place right now; he has just had his life flipped by Naruto finally managing to 'bring him to the light' however he is still far too early in his 'changes' for Naruto's ideals to have fully semented themsleves in his person( as we see in Boruto). That leaves him in a place of pure potential, a beginning of someone's soul undergoing a life altering reformation; its like the state of glass when its still hot and liquid-like before its shaped into a solid form. As such Sasuke, as he is in this chapter( during a time of change), is very susceptible to influence..almost any influence. Its the perfect time for someone to upheave everything Itachi and Naruto have done to change or influence Sasuke.


	3. What have you done?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke provokes Kaguya...she breaks...and now they have to deal with the consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get very...heavy.. in this chapter

"No..that is not how it works. Ill admit that with you things are not so simple as I have not actually died but have been sealed..at least my 'true self' has been sealed. What you see is a facet of my consciousness stemmed within Karma...".

Sasuke brought his only hand to the base of his throat- a noticable pulse of 'something' quickened- where his fingertips brushed against a black diamond mark. "And if Naruto and I had managed to kill you..?", he asked, wanting to know everything he could about this...'karma' situation. "Then within two years time I will have been born again with you as my vessel". She sounded proud about that the Uchiha noted, lifting his head from her lap. "You sound as if no other person would have worked". Sasuke replied, his voice drapped in curiosity. She glanced at him for a few seconds, taking in the details of his blinded face- there was a light pink in the tone of his lips..it contrasted beautifully against the deepening paleness of his skin...much like hers. Kaguya placed her forhead against his, soft black locks mingling with the white silk of her own hair, "..I could not have asked for a more perfect vessel, the eldest of my eldest...You..who followed my path....you were born for me, Sasuke". He would have refuted such a comment, and educated her on the free will of human beings....except...he was the literal reincarnation of her grandchild destined to but heads with his yonger brother...a thing he had been doing with Naruto since his childhood. Naruto..who was the reincarnation of Ashura. The Uchiha returned the back of head to Kaguya's lap, an imperceptible sigh escaping him. 

For a few hours they remained like so; Uchiha Sasuke's head rested within the gap between kaguya Ostustukie's folded legs, her hands playing idilly with his hair. Truthfully..they had been like for the past eight months; isolated within a void, there was nothing but the voice of one's own thoughts and the presence of the other..a presence which, within time, Sasuke had learned to find comfort in. She had made it a habit to appear before him daily, picking his brains with questions, pissing him off as she complained how he needed to take after her more but most importantly..always injecting her chakara into his body as she made it clear just how flawed Hagoromo's path was..especially for him. He would not lie, he had come to enjoy the sensation of six paths chakara tickling all corners of his body, he felt the changes too.....the bodily changes;

 _"your body will become mine..all the way to the soles of your feet.."_ or so she had said. His muscles were long gone..although he did not know if that was due to his inactivity or her seal..or both....either way..he could feel as the intergrity of his cells were overtaken by her alien DNA, the nucleic material obliterated and used as scrap material for the composition a new set of ribosomes and such.

Sasuke did not know to feel about this. So he didn't focus on it at all.

"Naruto really does not like you", he said, his voice gracing the silence as a king would a peasant, surprising and authoritative. Not having done so in nearly five hours, Kaguya brought her eyes once again to the Uchiha's form. "...somehow..the dobe has managed to empathize with most..if not all his enemies...but you...you weren't even a consideration...", Sasuke smiled, the sentiment anything but genuine, "...what makes you so special?". From his memories..and from what she had seen of him...Naruto was a man who had suffred isolation, the pain of rejection and contempt..as such it was not too surprising that he sought the appraisal of all and more importantly the bonds that came with others. _His compassion,_ Kaguya sumised, _is infused with his insecurities, the fear of loneliness...or is it his flaws that strengthens his compassion? Suffering however always leaves a taint of darkness within the soul..regardless of how depthful one's healing is._ And the speck of green in Ashura's blue eyes was his intolerence of anything that did not fit his views of reality... _it is why he remains so consistent to his ideals,_ she thought. She allowed her lips to land softly on his forhead, skin brushing against the strands of his hair; "...I think..it is because I am absolute", she says, answering his cynical question. "You are going to bore me if you speak in riddles". Its a statement accentuated with a dry 'no-nonsence' tone, it brings a smile to Kaguya's mouth. She brings her hands to his cheek- chakara dripping into him as always- and lifts his head to face hers directly. He can't see her..but it gets the point across. "...your yonger brother has never quivered in the face of uncertainty..he has made himself the centre of this world..and I think that provides him with a resolve rarely matched by anyone...but those who are not of this world. Naruto can not empathize with me as I am not something he can fit into his view of right and wrong. To him, I am an anomaly...a thing that shows him that his nindo is not be applied to all things. A limit, you could say". Its a mouthful of words covered in thick blackets of considerations. The Uchiha mulls over the meaning behind them...a strange sadistic grin pulls at mouth, something like disgust worming Its way into his heart. "..I am weak. That is what you are saying". "Yes", because she is not going to lie to him, not with how well things have developed between them. "...had you been strong..your will to change this world would not have been overshadowed by Naruto's". And as she says this, her arms reach a little further about his body, holding him a bit tighter. _I do not like hurting him...but I will not hide him from the truth...I am not Itachi._

"...but...It is unwise to expect a seven year old to be strong". 

"Fuck off", its cold. Final. He moves away fron her, irritated..but she chases after him, gripping his traperzoid mucles with her hands, she presses his back against her chest, firmly holding him in place. " I would never ask you to be strong", she says, her voice soft. "Kaguya". Sasuke is beyond pissed off, his voice colder than her ice dimension. "..I would never take from you what you love", she has to add more force to her hands as his resistence brings a tenceness in the muscles of both their bodies. Sasuke tries to yank her hands off him, she catches it, gripping his hand stiff. "..I would never demand your subservience..", he grits his teeth at her words- _what the hell is wrong with her!-_ "..I would love you Sasuke. I would protect you..I would cherish you". "Shut up!" He yells at her, patience ruined with her persistence. "Just shut up! You know nothing about what _he_ did for me!" He screams it to the air, his body shivering with anger. "I know everything. I know _he_ was not there when you needed him". With a cry, Sasuke attempts to break free of her hold, his knees pushing him away from her clutches...untill she drags him down, his back slammed into the floor. He feels her weight ontop of him, her fingers gently enclosing against his neck. " I can save us both..from all this pain..from all the hurt..from everything...please..Sasuke", she begs him, pleading from a position of power. _We have lived too long under the thumbs of Hagoromo and Ashura_ and Sasuke gasps- his eyes the size of saucers- her thoughts are _slithering_ inside his brain, nudging his consciousness with a rapturous-like weight. The first moan that leaves his mouth is unheard. Kaguya has her chakara raging within him, she pours everything she can- her hand hardening against his neck. With a sledgehammer of pleasure bombarding him, Sasuke hears himself this time, he hears the _confused_ _half-cries-half-moans_ of his voice, he attempts to cover his mouth- moving an arm that does not exist anymore- before she does it for him; the softness of her lips, of her tongue..the Uchiha arches off the floor, moans muffled by the caven of her throat. Kaguya has tears dripping down her chin, the plessure hitting her into broken oblivion. Its over and she knows, she can't stop, she'd hoped not to do this, she'd hoped to be strong enough not need this....

Her hands find their way around his clothes, nails gliding over the delicate paleness of his skin, Kaguya releases a sound honeyed with yearn...and Sasuke..overwhelmed by sensations never before felt, Sasuke..whoes only purpose was jutice and vengence...is undone by the joy his body exalts in. He does not know when he moves, _only that he needs,_ but hand brushes against her cheek- her weight leans into it- and pulls her deeper into his mouth, pushing away the confusion, the pain...pushing away everything that doesn't help. Kaguya's tongue is dancing in his mouth, the wet organ eliciting feeling from an unknown universe of pleasure...with the aid of her chakara coursing through body, a storming sea of lust, Sasuke reaches a crecendo dominated by bliss. The very essence of his ego shinning under the influence of Kaguya. Ostustukie Kaguya, Rabbit Goddess of Earth, Princess of all humanity, mother of the Sage of Six Paths, is defeated by the soul of Sasuke..the pain of betrayal, the misery of one thousand years of imprisonment; in the mouth of one just like her, sobs of pleasure and pain are released, in the arms of her vessel, a sense of security is felt...Kaguya had underestimated just how badly she had been wounded by Hagoromo and Hamura's actions...to need Sasuke this heavily, to give in to the comfort of having him so easily.... _it does not matter..._ she feels, ripping his clothes off. Alarm shoots at Sasuke's mind as his skin detects the shift in temperature, before he can speak, she is already busy...the moan that barges out of him is a throat-full rasp of yearn. The onslaught of pleasure has him folding his body...Kaguya's other hand lands on his forehead and her lips clutches his, forcing him flat against the floor..its a few moments before he hears her voice deep within his soul, ringing like a bell, _I am sorry...I am sorry.. I can't resist..._ her breath showers over his face before he feels _it-_ her hand grips him, guiding...and rapture is all he knows. Sasuke's moans turn into high notes of chaotic distress, ruined by the wet, clamping, sensation of her walls...

In. Out.

In. Out.

She moves...and he moves with her. The sound of her panting- her hand pressing his cheek against her own- as she drives him into insanity, the noise of love-making, the pleasure of the outer-body, comfort in the bliss of one's very image, _I am dying,_ because he can't handle it; a sea of exaltation pushed into his miniscule soul, flesh undone with an eternity's worth of bliss...

He's screaming, tears flow and a heart clenches- her kisses soft and repetitive upon his face- as a broken gasp stutters out with his breath when he feels himself implode, mind gone, soul enraptured...Sasuke falls limp as his body is spent, subtle whimpers escaping him as small sparks of pleasure travel up his soles. She takes him still; mercilessly cracking her soul with each sway of her hips. 

The sound of broken glass.

And kaguya has unleashed herself, soaking the navel of the boy beneath her...she falls against him. Breathless, defeated...in love. Sasuke is barely awake when he notices the tenseness in her form. He can't think beyond the immediacy of his body's sensations, the repercussions of losing his virginity. She sits up, still nested at his waist. Her eyes are concerned, milk-like pupils staring at him with a slight edge of wonder, at conflcit with the furrowing of her circular eyebrows. Kaguya brings her hands to the sides of his head, pulling the both of them to meet as they lips touched- soft..delicate- Sasuke moans numbly into the intamcy of their kiss. She leaves it at that, moist lips seperating. 

"....We should not have done this..." _too late,_ says the content atmosphere between them, _too late,_ whispers the diluted bliss swirling within her soul..."..Too late..", says Sasuke Uchiha. He is flat against the floor, his arm and stump outstretched..vulnerable in a way that provkes her protection. It is far too late, he thinks, already feeling himself accommodate this..new...factor of their relationship, his body and soul shivering against the feel of her inner thighs upon the skin of his own. She has done something to him. Showed a thing a never knew existed. ... _is this love?_ He can not equate the bliss that occured to anything but love; the thing that rendered him weak yet indestructible at the same time...the force that fulled his hatred for Konoha.... _This is love..._ because already...he can not imagine himself without her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I do hope you are all well and that you have enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> So its happened. Sasuke and Kaguya have finally gotten intimate. It ,however, happened without their control; as they grew closer together over the hundres of hours of constantly spending time in the other's presence, they never really considered how that might play out when pushed to its threshold.
> 
> Although Kaguya may seem cold and otherwordly there is a..how to put it..a certain 'humane-ness' to her person. I think Kaguya as she turned out is the result of constantly trying to save that which can not be saved...and in the face of such failure..she drew within herself, rarely showing effection unless it was with subjects that were really close to her( chakara, her children, humanity for example). She has never really received any form of comfort( her chakara is stolen and shared amongst humanity, her children betray her, humanity regards her as a demon despite her sincere, although horrible, efforts to cater after them.) 
> 
> Sasuke is a similar scenario. With the massacre of his family, the manipulation of Itachi, Naruto, Obito, his crippling guilt over killing Itachi, Sasuke too has never had any form of comfort...besides his early years with team 7( however its best to remeber that Itachi and his family were always alongside him in his motivations to get strong ). He is a victim of genocide and mental torture that simply had to live like this since the age of 7, as such has he actually lived his life without the guiding hand of Itachi's actions. I don't think so.
> 
> What happens then, when you put two people who have never truly known comfort in a spot where that is the inevitable resolution of their interactions?   
> Hopefully this chapter attempts to answer part of that.
> 
> They break..in a way that opens them up to life...hopefully


	4. Ostustukie Sasuke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sentence is over and Konoha is now faced with a new dilemma; To trust Sasuke..or not to trust Sasuke?

Footsteps on marble, the sound of them echoed throughout the dull grey hall; four figures dressed in black slacks, ninja boots, animal masks and armoured vest and gauntlets, escorted a formally dressed figure; a white robe with a large diamond shaped hat with the kanji "Hokage" on top of it. As they reached a door composed of steel alloy, four anbu guards stepped in front of the white robes figure, "Please step aside Hokage-sama", one of them said in a rough voice that revealed an age of around 35. The Hokage took five pace backwards as another pair of anbu approached the corners of the steel alloy door. "In three", said one of them, the other nodded subtly, bringing black gloved hands in front of his chest. In quick succession, they went through 100 seals that were variants of Ne, Tora and Mi, releasing harsh burst of Chakra with each seal made; **Seal style: Heavenly space of Isolation,** both shouted, clapping their hands together. The steal door flashed a sickly green, it's harsh light distorting the shadows of all who gazed at it, before the screeching cry of moving metal rattled against the corridor's walls. 

There was a moment of silence...

..the void beyond the door was gradually lit up; photons cascading into the room like a diffused gas. They waited, baited breath squeezed within their lungs...the room was soon fully illuminated. "The seal has been deactivated, we can now enter, Hokage-sama", one of the anbu said, turning to the figure dressed in the traditional robes of Konoha's Hokage. The large hat tilted down and three anbu, none of which had been active until now, stepped into the room, Kanto held readily within their hands. The remaining entourage waited, guarding the Hokage from a danger they suspected could attack at any moment.

"Hokage-sama! Please come quickly!" They all heard, panick flushing the voice of the one who had entered the room first. Anxiousness crawled up the backs of all present, the Hogake rushed forward, their tenkestu points electrified with chakra. 

There, at the end of the room, sat a figure whose beauty was untold; naked beneath shrouds of black clothing, hatake Kakashi's eyes travelled along skin the colour of milk, graced with a texture of liquid-like smoothness, his eyes saw the voluptuous form of a women's body accentuated with boyish accents here and there; wider shoulders, bony hands, feet with hard tendons..It was the horns that did it..those sharp curving horns that belighed a malevolent bunny. A snake coiled around his heart, clenching it with cruelty as it's blood rummaged within his veins... _.Otsustki...Kaguya..but..how?_ A rude fear laughed evilly inside his mind. His breathing picked up as he saw a face that pierced him with confusion...sowing trepidation into his heart; a face that looked like the student he had lost..shaped in the image of a villain he feared most; Kaguya's full lips...cut to the shape of Sasuke's mouth...her nose..moulded into the straight ridge of Itachi Uchiha's younger brother....her elegant long hair..snow white..framing the soft face of the Uchiha and draping about him as though it were a cape.

"...My sentence is over...then..", said a voice in the smooth depthful tones of his former student...coupled in the effeminate sound of The Rabbit Goddess. Everyone turned their heads sharply to the figure, fear and paranoia rocking against the borders of their souls. "..Is..that you..Sasuke..?", because this person looked _nothing_ like his revenge-crazed student..but..somehow...he _felt_ the presence of Sasuke about this person...like a Chakra you encounter after having spent nearly a decade away from it. Kakashi saw the soft smile pulling at the edges of a deep pink set of lips, "...who else could I be..", he said..she said...Kakashi wanted to shake his head at the confusion. "..you...Kaguya..Sasuke what is th-", "If I am clothed...I will explain everything", Sasuke interrupted Kakashi, the voice of a man dressed in the elegance of a women...it threw Kakashi's memories to Zabuza's companion. Sasuke's sentence registered and his eyes once again took note of the new form of his former student- the once slender male body thickened into the curvaceous shape of an adult women- and it was then when he noticed it...the limb that had supposedly been destroyed in his fight with Naruto..fully regrown and as alien as the rest of him. The Hokage signalled to one of his anbu, who- after a series of hand signs and a small cloud of smoke- summoned an anbu cloak. He gave it to leader of his village, bowing slightly as he did so. Kakashi took the cloak and handed it to Sasuke..still weary. The Uchiha stood up, pulling his smooth legs from beneath himself as he made his way to Hokage's outstretched hand. The anbu grew tense, ready to seperate his head from his shoulders as he reached for the cloak. The fabric was a tough dually nitted cotton, it covered his entire body- although the girth of his breast and backside certainly demanded more space- except his feet which sticked out from the cream coloured cloak. Kakashi watched all this, questions multiplying themselves as he saw the stylised movements of Sasuke's body..a movement he had seen a thousand times over....the subtle swaying of hips, that particular grace with motion..flourished with uneccesary politesse. When Sasuke was done Kakashi stepped out of the room, ready for the life of him to finally understand just what the hell was going on. 

The anbu, having been told just what Kaguya was, what she looked like..what she was capable of....they had their guards filled to it's maximum..a ghost-like vapour of fear swirling underneath their skin...promising goosebumps they knew were becoming unavoidable. As they all made they way out of the cell, surrounding the Uchiha in a square-like formation, Sasuke spoke up, his voice soft within the echoing halls, "...What exactly has happened these past two years, Kakashi?" He was by no means really interested in Konoha...but the fear steaming off Hatake's guards was becoming boring..Sasuke figures that small talk could help ease the tension in the atmosphere. Kakashi was quick to notice this and smiled in response... _perhaps he really has changed...despite this new..development.._ he knew that that a little more than two years ago Sasuke would not have cared at all for anyone or anything but his goals...he knew that fact personally. That Sasuke had bothered with small talk at all really brightened Kakashi's mood...it, needlessly to say, eased away his fear of what he was seeing when he looked in the Uchiha's direction. "Well..", began Kakashi, "..these are peaceful times so Konoha is becoming less of a Shinobi village and more like a metropolitan city", the Hokage turned a smiling eye to Sasuke, "..you could say people are becoming much gentler these days. Anywho...Sakura and Ino have established a clinic that helps children who have suffered from the war..", the pride and warmth in his voice thickened..it was easy to be glad of the students he had..."..and the dobe?", the Uchiha asked, a circular brow lifting beneath a blindfold. Kakashi's voice had a sense of joy in it when he spoke again.."Naruto is learning what it means to be Hokage.....it's not long now..before he replaces me". 

The silence that followed was easier recieved than the Stiffled fear from before. Sasuke walked quietly amongst the guards who followed Kakashi to a new room. An anbu to his left quickened his pace, coming infront of the Hokage as they neared the door; he went through a couple hand seals before muttering "release"; the door opened..and the anbu member entered, holding out the door for Kakashi to pass through. The room was nothing special; a few mediocre items scattered about the room: two chair, a table and a sofar. "This should suffice", Kakashi said, nodding to his anbu...the man soon closed the door, remaining to guard it. They moved to sit, Kakashi took a seat at the table.. expecting Sasuke to follow..the surprise was uninvited as Sasuke, instead, made his way to the sofar; The Uchiha lifted his hands in front of him, feeling his way about the sway cushioned pouches that was the sofar in the room. Sasuke layed himself gently on the dark blue item, folding his legs beneath him as he leaned on one of it's arm rests; his hair covering most of the cushion's surface area. Kakashi sighed, he stood and griped the chair he had been sitting on..placing it just infront of the Uchiha- an indirect way of letting him know he wanted answers- and sat once more on it.

"Alright. Help me understand just what...this..", he gestured to all of Sasuke, "..is". Sasuke layed his head on his folded arm, still leaning on the arm rest, when one of his horns cut through the fabric of the sofar, ripping a jaggard gash into its surface- Kakashi almost flinched..reminded of that _women-_ as he did this. The Uchiha sat up quickly, surprised, as he felt about at the tear with his fingers. The furrowing of his circular brows were unnoticed beneath the blindfold. "It's a seal she a used on me". The Uchiha began, still somewhat distracted by the tear his _..her.._ horn had made in the sofar; it only affirmed that this was real..that he was no longer an Uchiha. Kakashi said nothing, expecting Sasuke to elaborate. "Before Naruto and I had sealed her...Kaguya placed a seal on me...It is called Karma..", he shifted his attention away from the tear and gave it fully to the Hokage, "..it redesigns the genetical composition of the subject to that of the caster's...forcing their body and souls to undergo a metamorphosis. It is in essence.. a literal reincarnation of the Caster into the subject. Much like Orochimaru's Justu..just more complex and nuanced". Sasuke ended. As he spoke, Kakashi's mind had been on overdrive, analysing anything, everything, his brain wrecking itself to make sense of what his eyes were seeing...but the question of Sasuke's loyalty was already prominent. "..You..knew..", he began. "Only after I was already imprisoned. Naruto knew..if only suspected". Sasuke leaned on the arm rest again, laying his head between his folded arms- when the 'scrrch' of tearing sway passed his ears, he barely reacted to it this time; as Sasuke's form stretched over the sofar, Kakashi could see the sumptuous silhouette of his figure gripped by the cloak...the change in the Uchiha was surreal..and still now... unbelievable. "Sasuke. What you are telling me is that you are becoming Kaguya Otsustuki", in Kakashi's mind...this placed them in a very..very..difficult situation. "Yes and No", the snow-themed Uchiha said, prompting the Hokage to narrow his eyes slightly. "As you can see, Kakashi..I have already become Kaguya..at least in form and I probably have some aspects of her person within me now. But. For me to completely become Kaguya, she needs to be dead". 

Black eyes widened.

"Yes..", Sasuke answered, confirming the theory already dominating his thoughts, "Kaguya is not dead..but sealed within her own isolated dimension. As long as it remains this way..there is nothing to worry about". The Hokage pulled back, having leaned forward this whole time, but kept his eyes on Sasuke's face. "Perhaps..", he began, "..but can we trust you..Sasuke", and he wants to..he really wants to; _team 7 in its hay days kisses his emotions, longing, hope, sadness...._ _he feels them as looks at the Uchiha._ "Yes". That is all Sasuke says.

It's all Kakashi needs.

"With that out of they way..", Kakashi flashed an eye-smile, "..what do you say we unseal your eyes and chakra?" The Uchiha.. Otsustuki..graced the Hokage with a smile of his lips in return 

* * *

_This has to be the strangest thing in existence right now,_ Sasuke thought as his eyes roamed the vast City-Village-scape of Konoha; eyes that were pale and creamy in colour. Truthfully, Sasuke had known that with inheriting all of Kaguya's genes, including her chakra, he would have access to her abilities. He had never really considered just how drastically her Karma would effect him; as he focused on the chakra reserves stored within his tenkestu points he felt as though they could fill an entire ocean, never before in his life had he acquired this amount of chakra. Further yet...he felt an intense animosity for Kaguya right now..she had made walking, standing, just all right any physical activity ridiculously enduring. He brought his eyes to his form, staring pensively, staring at the jaws she had just threw him in. _How the hell am I going to fight in this body?_ He was unnecessarily thick..in all the wrong places too...and yet...an unknown factor of pride and confidence bloomed within his chest everytime he saw himself...he figured it had something to do with aspects of _her_ psychology effecting how he viewed the world...

Sasuke brought a hand to his left ear, tucking a white lock of hair behind it; gazing into the night sky, a million stars within a navy ocean, the air cold against his supple skin, he felt at ease...Konoha..in this environment..was always beautiful..calm..at peace. Him along with several anbu including Kakashi stood above the Hokage monument whose stone faces gazed into the village they each had sacrificed everything to protect. An unoticible smile ghosted over his lips when he saw Kakashi's face, serious, formal...the face of an Hokage. "It suits you..", he said, pale eyes focused on the monument. Hatake Kakashi turned his head to Kaguya's vessel, he could barely recognise the person standing beside him; in the cold wind, Sasuke's hair danced lazily..two meters of white elegance, the Hokage brought his eyes to the subject of Sasuke's topic, "..I do not think so..", he said..voice distant. "Hn...you always were too layed back, Kakashi. Don't tell me you still reading that perverse book of yours". Kakashi laughed softly at those words, reminiscing of old times as he tilted his hat down, almost embarrassed, "Jiraiya-sama's Icha Icha Paradise series is the best thing to grace this world, you know", the former Uchiha scoffed at that before quickly turning to Kakashi. "Naruto's Sensei ist the author of those books?", Sasuke asked, his tone slapped with surprise. He smiled, recalling the dobe's **Sexy no Justu.** "A match made in heaven". Kakashi hummed, a twinge of sadness and longing passing through him...Jiraiya would be proud of Naruto..."Sasuke...although you have been released from prison..I would have suggested that you go on a 'trip'...a way to accommodate yourself with the world. You've spent so much time rejecting it...I do not think you actually got the chance to know it", the androgynous vessel of Kaguya raised a circular brow at Kakashi, "..But..considering how things have developed..I think it's best if you stayed in Konoha..at least until we are able to settle everything with the other villages". The black irises of the Hokage stared deeply into the white ones of his former student. Sasuke blinked, turning them away a second later, "..I really don't care what you or the world has decided about me, Kakashi...but....Naruto defeated me at that valley..so..I don't mind doing as you tell me for the time being...but make no mistake. The moment your paths fail, I will do as I promised. Until then..and perhaps even after, you have my undivided support". Kakashi narrowed his eyes, "We will stop you". "You will try. Things will not go the same way if you do". The voluptuous Otsustuki walked over to the edge of the mountain, the sway of his hips sensuous, "..besides..our little quarrel is nothing compared to the threats that will come", although he was servers meters away from the Hokage, he was clearly heard. Kakashi's attention was fixed on the Uchiha. "What do you mean?", the seriousness in his voice was authoritive. "...I told you, Kakashi..I have become Kaguya..not only in form..her memories are mine as well.....Otsustuki Kaguya arrived on this planet to cultivate the God Tree for its chakra fruit...that is what everyone knows....but what you all don't know..is that she did not come alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay!! Chapter four done. 
> 
> The metamorphosis is finally complete; the karma seal has 100% completed its purpose..what it can't do however is completely bring Kaguya back through Sasuke. She needs to be dead for that. So that puts things in a very awkward place, we have a fully developed Otsustuki in Sasuke in the form of Kaguya's image who is still 'Sasuke', still himself.
> 
> However..
> 
> Some of Kaguya's personality has infused itself with Sasuke. I have only shown a little of this( when Sasuke feels a sense of pride in his body despite doubting its ability to fight as he is used to). Which brings us down to his appearance. Goodness I spent at least three days thinking over what I was going to do with this. We don't really know what kind of body Kaguya has because of that Hime-kimono she clouds herself in so it was all up to my imagination...needless to say..this thing ran wild. Utimately I decided to do something out of place, something you would never associate with the Sasuke; a hypersexualised curvaceous body; yes yes yes, very perverse I know. It makes things challenging however..also...it's just sooo much fun, a lot of possibilities there too. 
> 
> Powers. With Sasuke an Otsustuki in Kaguya's image..what kind of power has he inherited now, what does he have what can he do?  
> Well..things get very tricky here. What we know is that the Karma seal, while in the process of terraforming it's subject, allowes it's subject some of the Caster's powers/attributes. However when the proces ls complete, the subject becomes a full Otsustuki in the image of the Caster, which should leave them with most of not all of the Caster's abilities, however as the transformation nears completion, the Caster's will and personality grows stronger and more dominate..eventually overtaking the Subject completely. This is what happens with a normal use of the Karma seal.
> 
> Things are not so with Sasuke and Kaguya.  
> Firstly Kaguya is not dead nor is she active like Ishikki..she is sealed, so that means that when the transformation is complete..she can't actually take over Sasuke. Secondly she not an Otsustuki alone..but the God Tree itself..and the ten-tails and this is very very troublesome; If Kaguya uses the karma seal on someone and that person goes through the compete transformation, does that mean that they become the ten-tails as well? I don't think so. I think The ten-tails and the God Tree forms are unique to Kaguya alone.
> 
> So where does this put Sasuke? He gains all of her Otsustuki genes and powers (Her Byakugan, her chakra, basically all her normal abilities) but not her post-fruit powers( those are the result of the fruit and merging with the God Tree to create the Ten-Tails).  
> Here comes the interesting part. Karma has piece of the Caster's consciousness within it which enables the Caster to take possession of the subject/vessel. So what does this mean? Essentially, all the times Kaguya appeared here she could have possessed Sasuke and used his body to do something( whatever stuff Kaguya does when she is not fighting or something), she did not do this however, what she did instead, was further instill her consciousness/chakra into Sasuke, in an attempt to further cultivate Sasuke's persona into hers BECAUSE she knows that unless she is unsealed or killed( which is impossible considering she is the ten-tails and The God Tree, things that are the very manifestation of natural energy, spiritual energy and such( I mean, if the bijuu can't be killed, what makes you think that the ten-tails can be? And she is the ten-tails).
> 
> So with everything somewhat settled, several questions can be answered; with Sasuke being gentically a 'clone' of Kaguya, does mean he is an Otsustuki? Yes. He is fit to take Kaguya's place.
> 
> How powerful is he now? He has gained a vast reservoir of chakra. The nature of his chakra is now Six Paths( so he does not have normal 'human' chakra). He has Kaguya's Byakugan and all its quirks ( so mind reading/memory erasing/ mind manipulation/ it's ridiculous continental range). Being an Otsustuki affords him better control of all his powers and it further opens the possibilities for more power( how have all the Otsustuki we have seen this far interacted with the world and the power of others?)  
> In summary, if this Sasuke had fought Naruto at end of Shippuden..the battle would have been a bit one-sided.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Hope you are well and that you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Right, so Ill get to the meat of things; this fic basically tries to answer serveral questions"What would happen if Kaguya instilled her karma seal unto Sasuke"? Its going to consider how these two vastly different characters interact with one another in a situation that does not deal with a physical fight but rather an inevitable synthesis of both their respective persons. 
> 
> and " What lies beneath Sasuke's duty to vengeance, his goal to become a Sinister global Hokage and his duty to Konoha( after that bitter, if not cruel ending of his character arch- goodness that left a sour taste in my mouth)"? It attempts to unravel Uchiha Sasuke's( and via him Oostustukie Indra's) soul without those three concepts- vengence, world order, Itachi's Konoha- domineering his person.


End file.
